User blog:MilenHD/Kurtis Stryker vs The Punisher (2004 Film)
Kurtis Stryker: The NYPD officer and one of Raiden's chosen warriors. VS The Punisher: The Delta Force veteran turned vigilante. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Kurtis Stryker Kurtis Stryker's biography screen in Mortal Kombat 3 revealed that he was the leader of the Riot Control Brigade when Outworld's portal opened over New York City. He attempted to keep order among the populace in the ensuing chaos, but soon all human souls were taken by Shao Kahn with the exception of those that belonged to the chosen warriors. Stryker did not understand why he had been spared until he received a vision from Raiden, instructing him to head west in order to meet with the other chosen warriors and learn about the importance of his survival. Although he did not wish to be one of the few souls that was spared, he entered the fray with the intention of avenging the lives of the innocent that he had vowed to serve and protect. Along with the other warriors, Stryker assisted in liberating Earthrealm from Shao Kahn's clutches ﻿Stryker was introduced in Mortal Kombat 3 as a somewhat stout-looking man sporting a very urban design with a white-blue shirt, combat boots, gunbelt, black police pants, and a backwards cap. However, his appearance changed in Armageddon into a more serious-looking and modernized policeman. Originally described as being a leader of the Special Riot Control division in the New York City Police Department, he uses firearms and other modern weapons, in contrast to the normal fighters, who use magic, or robotic techonlogy. In the new timeline that was created as Raiden send a message to his earlier self. Stryker was one of the police officers too defend New York from Outworld's forces before he was recruited by Nightwolf as one of the defenders of Earthrealm. He was soon killed however by an empored Sindel, along with most of the Earthrealm warriors, only too return as one of Quan Chi's undead revenants. Stryker protected Earthrealm with: |-| Short Range= Nightstick *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 2 feet *Steel Taser *Length: 1 foot *Non-lethal, but stuns the target *Single hand held taser |-| Mid Range= Glock 18 *Range: 50 meters *Round: 9x19 Parabellum *Magazine: 18 rounds *Rate of Fire: 40 RPM |-| Long Range= H&K 416 *Range: 400 meters *Round: 5.56x45mm NATO *Magazine: 30 rounds *Rate of Fire: 700 RPM |-| Explosives= M67 Grenade *Weight: 14 oz *Blast Radius: 15 meters The Punisher After a failed arms deal results in the death of Bobby Saint and the arrest of Mickey Duka, "Krieg", the dealer is apparently killed but revealed to be Frank Castle. This would be the last job for Castle before his retirement from his career as an FBI and Delta Force operator. When he goes to Puerto Rico to visit his father, mob boss Howard Saint isn't happy about his son's death and bribes his way to Krieg's info. After finding about the truth, Saint sends his hitmen to finish Castle. In Puerto Rico, Castle's family, including his son, wife, father, and other extended family are celebrating his retirement. This is short lived though as Saint's hitmen including John Saint, Bobby's twin invade the party and kill almost everyone. Castle and his father try to fight back but Frank Sr. is gunned down and his wife and son are run over by a truck. Castle himself is shot in the chest by a shotgun and blown up by Glass, one of the hitmen. Surprisingly, Castle survives and is brought back to health by a local fisherman named Candelaria. When he goes to find the destruction left from that day, he finds a black shirt with a skull on it which was a gift from his son. Contrary to his comic book counterpart, this version of Castle lives in Tampa, Florida, as opposed to New York City. Castle first captures and interrogates Mickey Duka and gives him information on Saint's operations, even becoming Castle's mole. Castle halts Saint's various operations including his money laundering schemes. The Punisher waged war on his family killers with: |-| Short Range= Butterfly Knife *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1 foot *Steel |-| Mid Range= Dual Custom M1911A1s *Range: 50 meters *Round: .45 ACP *Magazine: 8 rounds per pistol, 16 in total *Rate of Fire: 70 RPM |-| Long Range= M4A1 *Range: 360 meters *Round: 5.56x45mm *Magazine: 30 Rounds *Rate of Fire: 950 RPM |-| Explosive= M203 *Rate of Fire: 6 RPM *Blast Radius: 5 meters *Range: 150 meters Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Stryker: WHile his weapons are less lethal, he has two nightsticks and a taser, while Frank has one knife and thats it, plus Stryker has better short range. Mid: Edge The Punisher: He has two pistols with higher rate of fire than a single Glock pistol. Long: Edge Even: Both rifles have almost equal stats, one has more rate of fire, the other has more range. Explosives: Edge The Punisher: The M203 has more range and is attached to the M4A1, making it easier to carry, despite having weaker blast. X-Factors Physicality: Stryker 94, The Punisher 89: Frank has decent physicality and survived a shot from a shotgun, but Stryker can uppercut into the air beings like Kintaro or Goro, plus he is the only character of Mortal Kombat with no magical abilities, and keeping up with the supernatural cast is a feat of strength. Combat Experience: Stryker 89, The Punisher 95: Well we don't know how much Stryker has served in the NYPD, we can assume is quite long since he had become an officer during the events of Mortal Kombat and having to fight Reptile, Mileena and Kintaro. Frank fought in the Gulf War and was part of Delta Force, then having to fight his family killers. Training: Stryker 82, The Punisher 96: Frank was member of Delta Force and FBI, Stryker is just a SWAT policeman. Brutality: Stryker 91, The Punisher 87: The Punisher knows when to kill and not to kill. Stryker kinda does it too, if we don't count that he kills in more gruesome way with his fatalities. Notes Battle ends on 25th of November. The fight will be 1 vs 1, will take place in neutral urban scenario, both men are pursuing the same criminal and they then face off as they meet. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation New York, United States It was the dead of midnight and there were four kills on the streets, each victim was beaten to death and their dead bodies mutilated with incredible brutality. A man with long black coat walked from his black van carrying a rifle in his hands and walked near one of the corpses of boy killed in cold blood and said with anger - "The Russian is not going to know what he will get in return for that. I pursuit him all the way to New York and four other innocent people had died." As we was going to walk away from the dead corpses, he heard a voice - "All right mister, you are under arrest. Put your weapons down and raise your hands up.", this was non other than the NYPD Kurtis Stryker. - "You think you can come to my city and kill people?" and in that moment Frank turned to face Stryker and told him - "Look pal, I am not the criminal you want to arrest, as I am also lookin' for him.", Stryker however replied with - "Look how are you dressed! You cannot lie a NYPD. Police Brutality, comin' up!" and raised his H&K 416 at Frank and started firing at him, as Frank hid behind a wall. "Shit, why did it had to come to this, I don't have a time for this"- said the Punisher in anger and fired his M203 in attempt to kill Kurtis or at least wound him, but Stryker dodged the blast and threw his own grenade making a blast and knocking Frank few meters away from his hiding place and as Stryker started firing his H&K 416, but the Castle rolled and started firing his M4A1 at the policeman, but niether of them managed to hit the other, but in the next moment Stryker got hit in the rib by a M4 bullet making him fall at his knees. As Frank approached him, he spoke - "Sorry for shooting you Mr. policeman, but you should have listened to me earlier." and with anger in his face, Stryker pulled his Glock and fired at the Punisher, shooting his arm and making him drop his M4A1, the next shoot was aimed at Frank's head, but instead wounded his shoulder and making his pull his duel pistols and firing them at Stryker, making the wounded cop run at the park gate to hide and in the process, while running and shooting at the Punisher, he was shot in the knee by Frank, and by this he tripped and felt down on the grass. As Frank approached Stryker, with great speed reflexes the cop tripped the Punisher's leg with his nightstick, making him lose the pistols in the process, as he tried to reach his M1911A1, Stryker smashed his arm with his nightstick, as Frank pulled his butterfly knife in attempt to stop Stryker from beating him, he stabbed Strykers leg, but Stryker ignored the small knife and punched Frank few times in the face and the uppercutting him, sending him flying and getting smashed in the park gate. "That bastard is strong as hell, I must get my guns back in order to beat him." - frank said with despair starting to go through him, as Stryker grabbed his throat and lifted him, Frank cut Stryker's wrist with his knife, making the cop to drop him and getting a kick in the stomach in return from Frank, and as the Punisher was going to finish Stryker with stab in the throat, Kurtis attacked him with his taser, making Frank's body to dizzle and then smashing his head with a nightstick, knocking him down. As Stryker went to finish the Punisher with one of his grenades, Frank rolled and got his pistols, reloading them and as Stryker turned, the Punisher fired them with all his anger and hatred, making Stryker into Swiss cheese and as final he blew his head. As the beaten and bruised Punisher rose up and spoke - "That foe has my respect, too bad he didn't listened to me, we could have slayed the Russian with ease.", the now wounded Punisher had a blood near his eye, his lower jaw was bleeding and he had to limp to his van after his encounter with Stryker. Expert's Opinion While Stryker fought super natural opponents and was much stronger than Frank, The Punisher's superior firearms were able to give him the edge in this battle, as he was able to keep Stryker at bay and shot him with ease. Category:Blog posts